An Unexpected Occurance
by Jessicahalpin
Summary: Fiona and Cake are sent on a mission by Prince Gumball. Fiona has doubts about the mission which turns out right as they become lost in The Spooky Forest. A chain of events is put into place as an unexpected occurance reveals itslef.
1. Chapter 1 - Fiona

Chapter one – Fiona

I awoke to the smell of bacon and pancakes drifting into my nostrils.

"Fiona, Fiona! Get up! I've cooked you breakfast" I heard Cake call from the second floor of the tree house. Gradually, I sat up, stretched with a yawn and hopped out of bed and made my way downstairs.

"Morning Cake, what's with the big breakfast?" I asked.  
"Prince Gumball has sent us on some sort of mission, something to do with rescuing a village in the forest" Cake replied shrugging her shoulders as she placed two plates of bacon pancakes on the table.  
"Now sit down Fi and tuck in, you're practically drooling," she laughed. I shook my head and smirked as I sat at the table.

After the hearty breakfast and packing my backpack for this 'mission' we headed out the door. I must admit I thought it was strange for P.G to send us on a mission this way, normally he would send the guards from the candy kingdom to collect us and take us to the palace.  
"Cake, where exactly has P.G sent us...?" I ask furrowing my brow in slight confusion.  
"Well he sent a telegram to the tree house, look I'll show it you"  
Cake handed me a yellow piece of paper that read;

_'My dearest Fiona and Cake,_

_I have heard information that a village is being harassed by a large creature somewhere on the edge of The Spooky Forest._

_Please take care of it; I know you'll do a good job._

_Yours, Prince Gumball'_

"Don't you think it sounds a little odd Cake?" I ask.  
"It's fine Fi nothing's going to happen, this is obviously important to P.G" Cake replies as I climb onto her back and she stretched her legs so that I'm 20 foot into the air.  
"It just doesn't sound like him…normally he sends for us to go to the palace" I say.  
"Look Fi, P.G is probably just busy doing science stuff and sent us this, C'mon now there's a village in danger" I ignore my doubt and agree with Cake, I begin to notice that the sun is setting as we edge closer to The Spooky Forest. Cake slows down and shrinks back to normal size, I climb off her back.  
"lt's getting dark Cake, Are we nearly there? You know how I hate this place…it gives me the creeps"  
I fold my arms and shiver a little as I feel a chilled breeze.  
"Oh glob, Fi I think we're lost," Cake sighs. "I don't see anything that I recognise; I'm starting to think you were right about doubting this mission"  
"Cake! What the glob! Now what the heck are we going to do?!" I yell.  
"Look lets set up camp here" Says Cake as we enter an opening in the forest.  
"Fine" I sigh "I'll go collect some fire wood" I say moodily as I look around for dry sticks and twigs.

As I sit by the fire I watch Cake Drift off to sleep. I glance around at the trees that seem to loom over us. Feeling scared, I slide over to snuggle against Cake warm, fuzzy fur to comfort me. For some reason, which I can't seem to put my finger on, The Spooky Forest has always given me the creeps.  
Suddenly I hear rustling in the bushes I gasp loudly then it stops. I try to relax again when a breeze seems to gush out of now where and blows out the fire. With my heart beginning to pound I edge as close as I can to Cake.

I know there's now waking her once she's asleep so I drape her long bushy tail over me as a pathetic attempt of protection. More rustles and then a twig snaps, my heartbeat races even more. I can feel it pounding against my chest. That's when I decide to 'man up' as they say. I stand up and even though I'm terrified, I put on fake confidence in the tone of my voice as I call out;  
"Who's there? Show yourself. Or are you afraid of being beaten up by a girl?"

An unexpected voice sounds out "I don't need to fight you; I can sense your fear. I can smell it and it's fuelling my fire"

I stand frozen. Now what am I going to do?

This is my first fanfiction, I encourage anyone to leave your opinion and suggest improvements etc. If I get enough reviews I'll write the second chapter which is in Marshall Lee's POV.

Thanks a lot! :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Marshall-Lee

**Basically I can't be bothered to wait for reviews to decide whether to continue as people may like it more when it's finished. However still leave reviews etc! Thanks a lot! :D**

Chapter two – Marshall-Lee

My eyes snapped open. My head throbbed and throat ached.

It's my thirst.

I groaned as I rose out of bed. That's right, us vampire's don't sleep in coffins in deep, dark dungeons as told in 'Dracula' etc.

Well I don't anyway.

I yawned loudly and stretched. My jet black hair flopped lazily over my eyes so I push it back using my hand. I'm not the kind of guy to spend hours on his hair. Like me, it does its own thing, which seems to work well.

The time on my clock read 10:35pm, as I looked out the bedroom window and out of the entrance to my cave, I saw the light was dusky, not quite dark.

But as my thirst was growing, it was becoming difficult to ignore. I pulled on my trademark red flannel shirt, worn skinny jeans and my battered black converse.

I made my way outside the cave. By now it was darker, giving me the advantage of being able to hide in the shadows. i wondered where I could find the best prey, perhaps the grasslands, find some sheep, a few ducks to quench this thirst. I sighed. It was going to have to do. I gathered my bearings and flew off to the grasslands. As I flew through the night sky, I noticed what looked like a girl with bunny ears with a cat. I squinted to focus my vision on them, the girl in fact didn't have bunny ears, it was a hat as I noticed that strands of ash blonde – also messy – blonde hair poked out of the front of the hat.

I thought nothing of the pair and left them to it, I try not to attack people s although I am the almighty vampire king; any unwanted attention will be directed at me. This is something I do not want or need. I'm happy enough. I live in my house, in my cave. This way no one gets hurt, physically as well as emotionally. I don't do all these 'feelings'. The only feelings I experience is anger and hatred.

Maybe even a little loneliness…but no one must find out about that. I don't want to spoil my reputation.

Continuing on, I make it to the grasslands and feast on a couple sheep. Surprisingly, I feel satisfied with my snack.

Now, time to mess with people, there's bound to be some idiot stumbling around The Spooky Forest. I smirk at the thought. Messing with people's heads and watching them go mad with fear and paranoia is very amusing, especially when it's one of the candy people, as they explode. Ha.

I reach The Spooky Forest and lurk in the thick of the trees and bushes. I float to make it easier to sneak up on people. I look around for at least an hour. It seems there aren't any idiots around tonight.

Dammit.

That's when I spot the light from a camp fire; I drift towards it, that's when I spot them in the distance.

It's the girl and the cat from earlier.

I notice the cat's sleeping, rather heavily in fact. I then see the girl appears to be a little frightened, I can sense her pulse too. It's quick, indicating that she is scared.

"Time to mess around" I laugh quietly to myself.

I start by setting my feet on the ground and walk through some shrubs and bushes. I watch the girl closely as she gasps at the sound of the rustling. Ha.

I fly around them, causing a breeze to blow out the fire. My senses alert me that the girls pace has increased further. I turn it up a notch and snap a twig with my foot and cause more rustling in the bushes. She stands up.

Her heart is pounding, my thirst stirs.

Oh how I would love to taste the sweet nectar that is human blood,

But I restrain myself.

That's when she calls out "Who's there? Show yourself. Or are you afraid of being beaten up by a girl?"

It's obvious straight away to me that she is terrified. Her pulse gives it away too easily.

I decide to reply;

"I don't need to fight you; I can sense your fear. I can smell it. It's fuelling my fire"

She freezes to the spot, wow she really is scared. This amuses me even more.

"L-look here. Just leave me alone-"she stutters. I cut her off and say

"Why should I? When I could just kill you on the spot right now"

She pauses, I'm intrigued as she seems to calm herself, she takes a deep breath "Well go ahead, I'm not afraid of dying" she replies calmly.

Puzzled I decide one last trick to really scare her, as it appears that cat isn't going to wake up. So I turn into my demon bat form, and watch as her faces sinks with horror and see her whole body tremble with terror. She cant seem to move.

"So, are you still not afraid?" I say in a gruff, raspy tone.

She doesn't reply. All that seems to come out of her mouth is slight stuttering sounds that disappear into the air she speaks them into. Tears form in her eyes.

Her whole body has entered a state of shock of terror. She uncontrollably trembles as she collapses to her knees, whilst keeping contact with my huge glowing red eyes.

That's when I can't seem to stand it; I've never seen anyone go like this before.

I feel…guilty.

I turn back into my normal form. I put my hands on her arms and quietly say;

"Hey, it's fine, look! I'm just a vampire. I'm not going to hurt you"

The tension in her body melts away, her expression changes to relief then anger as she punches me in the face

"OUCH! What the lump?! It was just a prank to scare you! Jees!" I rub my cheek.

"What the math did you think you were doing?! I've never been so afraid in my life! This is very, VERY rare for me! Nothing scares me but this stupid forest!" she yells at me, red in the face. She then huffs and sits by the cat turning her back to me.

"Look I'm sorry okay? Get over it dude" I laugh, mainly to lighten the atmosphere.

She doesn't reply.

"Okay then…well, my name's Marshall-lee, but you can call me Marshall"

Still no reply.

"The silent treatment, really? That's the oldest trick in the book, believe me, I'm over a thousand years old. Even though I appear to have been blessed with the dashing good looks of appearing eighteen" I laugh.

"Well you're full of it aren't you? I'm Fiona and this is Cake" says Fiona

"Nice to meet you Fiona-"

I'm cut off by a shrill shrieking laugh. Cake's tail frizzes and she wakes with a start.

"Ice Queen!" yells Cake.

As we look up to see the silhouette of a women dressed in a dark blue ball gown, with matching shoes. Her hair is snow white and wavy. Her eyebrows are shaped like lightening bolts and she bears a small gold tiara with a glowing red jewel in the centre.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it! The next chapter will be in the Ice Queen's POV and I plan to make it as interesting - hopefully it'll be shocking too! - as I can! :D**


End file.
